Breathless
by Masamune Reforged
Summary: A sweet and slightly angsty 4x1. After rescuing Heero Quatre cannot hold back his desire. He dares a kiss on the 'sleeping' boy and the two find themselves wrapped up in each other, and breathless. Lemon.


LEMON! I honestly never thought I had this in me. But…not only is it sappy and sweet but it's a 4x1 lemon! (I couldn't resist Quatre as top)

Please send feedback! My urge to continue writing has dropped lately and I'm not too sure about writing anymore, other then my long fic. Which I intend to finish. So please send feedback, it always cheers me up! MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com

Breathless- A GW yaoi 4x1-by masamune

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or "Breathless" by the Corrs. This is YAOI! Male/Male sex! Does the phrase "HARD THROBBING SHAFT" upset you? If so then this fic may not be for you! And definitely if you're under 18…but then again I am so…ah you all know the rules! For the rest of you, enjoy! 

Note: This takes place right after the episode where Quatre rescues Heero from the mobile dolls using Wing's Buster Rifle, near Sanq.

Go on, go on   
Leave me breathless   
Come on   


Heero woke up suddenly in his bed, surprised to feel a wet wash rag fall off his forehead as his sudden movement caused it to slide. Surprised to be in a bed instead of his grave he looked around the room. The sun must have been setting because it let a red aura fall on the figure of Quatre slouched in a chair in a corner. Heero noticed that his comrade was fast asleep and could only smile at the blonde pilot that he knew must have been watching over him since the battle. Suddenly he felt extremely drained again and lay back on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

  
_The daylight's fading slowly   
The time with you is standing still   
I'm waiting for you only   
The slightest touch and I feel weak   
_

Quatre's head fell from its place on his shoulder and he was jarred awake. Stretching, he silently scolding himself for falling asleep when he was supposed to be taking care of Heero. He noticed it was almost dark and looked at his watch. He'd been asleep for an hour. It was the only sleep he'd had in almost two days. Getting out of his chair and walking over to make sure Heero was Ok he couldn't help but notice the wash rag on the carpet. 

"Eto…must have fallen off earlier," he whispered, not aware that he was doing so in best efforts to let Heero rest. Picking up the rag he leaned over the bed and felt Heero's forehead. On placing his hand gently on the Wing pilot's skin he felt himself stir a bit and despite his best efforts felt himself grow just a little warmer. 

Gazing down into Heero's face Quatre realized after a minute that he still had his hand placed slightly on the Wing pilot's head. With a tad of private embarrassment he drew his hand away and placed the wet wash rag back on Heero's forehead. Heero stirred only slightly.

__

I cannot lie   
From you I can not hide   
I'm losing will to try   
Can't hide it   
Can't fight it   


"Un," Heero stirred, seeming to wake slightly. "Q, Quatre…" The Sandrock pilot could only smile as Heero drifted off back into sleep. Remaining very still Quatre continued to gaze down at Heero. Heero would always seem so stoic and mean, but after escaping from the Lunar Base Quatre had finally seen a part of Heero that he'd never known before. It was as if the cold, callous soldier had finally found a light to guide him and console him whenever he was down. Feeling very hot under his collar Quatre softly bent forward, moving his face intensely close to Heero's. The young Arab could even feel the mild warmth that seemed to emanate from the sleeping pilot. Then suddenly as if willed by an outside force Quatre bent closer and gently kissed Heero on his lips.

  
_So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Let me long for your kiss   
Go on, go on   
Yeah come on_   
  
For the very first time in his life the Perfect Soldier couldn't sort out his emotions. He couldn't identify the burning but certainly wonderful feeling that ran through his body as Quatre ended the kiss, pulling back slowly, still gazing down at Heero who was only pretending to sleep. After almost a minute a soft voice in Heero's head answered him. 

"I don't care if this isn't right or unacceptable. This is what I want." 

Opening his eyes Heero looked up at Quatre who quickly scrambled off the bed and seemed to look for a crack in the floor to sink into. Heero rose slowly from the bed and approached the Sandrock pilot who was frantically grasping for words.

__

And if there's no tomorrow   
And all we have is here and now   
I'm happy just to have you   
You're all the love I need somehow   


Finally Heero came to a stop, barely inches from Quatre. Prussian locked with crystal blue and Quatre found his voice again.

"Heero," he gasped, not knowing what to say or think. Why did he feel this way? Why'd he do it? Why did it feel so right? "Gomen Heero, gomen nasai," he pleaded, his sparkling blue eyes beginning to water slightly. He didn't want Heero t hate him, didn't want to be rejected by him. "I, I…I don't know what I was thinking! I just, just couldn't help it!" 

To Quatre's utmost surprise Heero grinned slightly. Gently he wiped away a forming tear from the wells of Quatre's deep sparkling eyes. And then he took him in a passionate kiss.

  
_It's like a dream   
Although I'm not asleep   
I never want to wake up   
Don't lose it   
Don't leave it   
_  
Quatre stood, shocked. Emotions flowed through him like a flood but only one clearly came through. 

"Oh please let this be real," Quatre breathed, not even realizing he'd spoken his thought. Heero slowly pulled away, the sweet taste of Quatre's mouth still on his lips. The stoic fighter smiled seductively and Quatre could swear there was a strange glow in his deep Prussian eyes. Or maybe it was just the twilight playing tricks. In response to his love's unsure whisper Heero's voice came, thick and throaty, "It is."

Quatre still in a daze moved closer and for a moment stared at the face of a boy he'd once tried to kill. So much could happen in a day. And so he stood, transfixed as the light faded, half wanting to taste the sweet nectar of Heero's mouth again, half not daring to move lest he break the magical atmosphere that seemed to hang over the pair. Then he decisively leaned forward and again his lips met Heero's.

__

So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Let me long for your kiss   
Go on, go on   
Yeah come on   


Heero's soft lips moved against Quatre slowly. The passionate kiss lasted for almost a full minute until Quatre boldly moved his tongue, and began licking and slowly prying open Heero's lips. At the same time he pulled his arms up and teasingly caressed Heero's chest through his shirt. The gentle blond barely stifled a giggle as Heero jumped, taken a bit off guard by Quatre's forwardness. But eventually Heero recovered himself and gave into the pleasure of Quatre's tongue, searching and probing his. In response Heero began sucking on Quatre's tongue. 

The twilight had been lost to the coming night as the two finally broke their erotic hold. Heero looked deeply into Heero's eyes, not knowing what to make of the passionate but loving and somewhat vulnerable aura present there. He lost himself into the deep pools of Quatre's crystal eyes. 

  
_And I can't lie   
From you I can not hide   
I've lost my will to try   
Can't hide it   
Can't fight it   
_

The night had come and the two had now found themselves naked and for more then an hour they'd dedicated themselves to slowly, carefully exploring each other's bodies. Quatre was more then often the aggressor, laying on top while Heero sprawled underneath and looked up and marveled at the beauty of the platinum blond.

"Are you sure you want this?" Quatre asked softly, knowing exactly what his body wanted. 

Heero nodded, not exactly sure of what he was agreeing to, not sure of what he was getting into. But he took absolute faith and trust in Quatre. The naked Wing pilot groaned and lost himself in ecstasy as Quatre grasped his naked cock and pumped on it with one hand while the other slowly went to that sweet area that nobody had ever touched on Heero. 

Quatre dipped his finger in and out of Heero's tight warmth. Soft sighs escaping him as his own throbbing member rubbed against Heero's hard, muscular stomach. Heero groaned and looked into Quatre's crystalline eyes, the look of joy, ecstasy and lust making the beautiful blue seas sparkle even more, magnifying their beauty.

"Please Quatre," Heero moaned, "Please now."

__

  
So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Make me long for your kiss   


The young blond tenderly cupped Heero's soft buttocks and began to push into the deep, passionate area. Heero groaned and pain temporarily shot through him. All his training told him that this was wrong and he should stop now but another part of him overwhelmed that. This was right, this was the way it should be. The way love should be.

Quatre slowed his pace despite his desperate need to empty his own seed. He wanted Heero to enjoy this as much as he was, and Allah knew how much he was enjoying it. 

  
_Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
_

Finally Quatre sped the pace of his thrusts up, began to lose control. Below him Heero gasped and wriggled, humping furiously back at Quatre's hips, seeking to further impale himself on Quatre's long, hard shaft. Quatre's hand was making quick, passionate strokes on Heero's own hard shaft, drawing the Wing pilot so close to ecstasy. 

"Ah, Heero!, ah, God," Quatre moaned, his pace making his hips into a blur of naked flesh as his cock quivered and became a breath away from releasing into Heero's tight, warmth, all the time hitting Heero in that special spot that drove Heero wild. 

"Quatre! I'm, I'm," Heero panted as he released himself onto Quatre's hand, closing his eyes and reveling in the incredible feeling. Heero's orgasm swept through his body and the Wing pilot tightly clenched his body around Quatre's thrusting pole, the tight ring of muscle contracting spastically. The extremeness tightness and Heero's passionate moans finally sent Quatre over the edge and with a loud cry he emptied himself into the brown haired boy's bowels. 

Quatre finished his earth shattering orgasm and fell down limply onto Heero's muscled chests. Tiredly the Wing pilot wrapped his arms around his love and the two lay there, breathless.

~owari

FEEDBACK! ONEGAI minna-san! I need it! 

[MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com



End file.
